chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcon
Dossier *'Name: '''Arcon *'Rank: 3rd Captain *'Born: '''276.M41 *'Cult: 'Soulkiller *'Status: 'Excommunicate *'About: '''An ambitious and quick witted marine that always like to challenge authority and propose his own ideas. On the battlefield this trait lead to many victories and during periods of peace Arcon became known as one of the most politically active marines in the Chapter. In less than 2 decades of Chapters existance he managed to advance from a common brother straight to the position of Third Captain. It is not hard to see, that he hopes one day to become Chapter Master himself. He is also the leader of Soulkiller cult. In 330.M41 he led his company in open rebellion against Chapter Master and th rest of the chapter whilst on Inaria. It soon became apparent that the rebellion was at least partially incited by the honeyed words of Chaplain Tacitarius, who had been possessed and was influencing Arcon, who had been infected with a mysterious chaotic infection. Skills & Traits *Ambitious(50% not to follow orders that do not suit him) *Strategy 35 *Leadership 49 *Fighter 45 *Tactics 40 *Charm 45 *Deceive 40 '''Quotes: The only thing that limits us is our belief in limits. ''-from personal journal.'' The Shattering In 327.M41 Captain Arcon and his company, along with the Strike Cruiser Destiny were dispatched to the hive world of Inaria to quell the rebellion that had erupted as a result of food shortages brought on by the neutralisation of Prothera by Ashkenor the Wrathbringer and his Red Giants. 3 years after his dispatching, Arcon had not returned from his mission, nor had he answered any calls from the Chapter. Deciding to investigate, Chapter Master arrived on Inaria to find the 3rd Company in open defiance to his rule. They incited a full-scale civil war on Inaria and Chapter Master decided to intervene. Dropping in with Geron and 28 Veterans, Chapter Master first consolidated the loyal forces against Arcon's human 'Soul Brothers', and then infiltrated the planetary palace with Geron and encountered Chaplain Tacitarius. Chapter Master was engaged in combat by Tacitarius and slew him, only to find that he had been corrupted by dameonic forces, presumably when they encountered Ashkenor on Prothera. Fortunately Prekan was able to destroy the seeping daemonic essence before it formed a warp portal, and he along with the 7 Soulkillers in the immediate vicinity saw that they had been obeying a being of chaos, and returned to the Chapter. Chapter Master then sneaked onboard the soon-departing 'Destiny' to intercept Arcon before he left with his Company. After a deep discussion, Chapter Master concluded the only way the 3rd could be folded back into the Chapter without widespread resentment from the rest of the Ghosts of Retribution, was to let Arcon and his company go on crusade. Though Chapter Master was concerned about Arcon's daemonic infection in his arm, Arcon had leverage in the form of charges planted on Inaria's hive's geothermal plants, meaning he could destroy the planet at the touch of a button. As Arcon and his company departed on the 'Destiny', he sent Chapter Master one final message stating the 'charges' were just a ruse, and that he would never stoop so low as to threaten an entire Imperial world for his own ambition. This gave Chapter Master hope that Arcon was still pure of intent, and that he would return to the Chapter someday. Arcon took with him a total of 2 Apothecaries, 3 Techmarines, 59 Battle Brothers and the 'Destiny'. Chapter Master then turned his attention to fixing the wounds they had left in Inaria. He appointed Colonel Glabius Zarikoff of the loyal PDF forces as the new planetary governer, as the old one was murdered by Tacitarius, and left Brethorius and the 1st Company on Inaria for the next few months to ensure all remained stable and that there definitely were no charges on the geothermal plants. Category:Ghosts of Retribution Category:Space Marine Category:Soulkillers Category:Captain